Eyes of the Lunar Heaven
by Baronvonblack
Summary: Harry fails to stop Sirius from getting Kissed. Consumed by grief and hatred, Harry unlocks a power sealed into him at birth, the desperate act of a defeated man - a power even more sinister than the mythical Kyuubi...


"Namikaze Naruto..." the name was ground out, in a loathing hiss. "You have interfered with my plans for the last time." The powerful ninja, the figure solely responsible for starting the Fourth Shinobi War, stood calmly atop the waterfall at the Valley of the End.

It didn't matter what you called him. Madara, Tobi, all were names he had posed under in the years and decades leading up to this, the final stage of his glorious masterpiece, his legacy for the entire world – a world in which there was no pain, no war, no tears. All would have peace, because of _him_. The perfect world in which he had envisioned was so close, he could reach out and grasp it with his fingers. He had crushed all who stood in his way, sent hundreds, thousands of ninja callously to their deaths, laid waste to entire lands and villages – all necessary sacrifices, and perfectly acceptable losses. In the end, any and every act was worth the immeasurable hope of a perfect, utopian world.

Yet there was still one thorn in his side – a ninja, who now stood directly across from him, glaring at him with glowing blue eyes. He was the great hope, the Child of Prophecy, the last student of the Toad Sage, the Rokudaime Hokage, and the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-tailed Fox – Uzumaki... no, Namikaze Naruto. "Your scheme is at an end, Tobi! I won't allow you to cause the death of any more ninja!"

Tobi snorted in amusement. "You are even more naïve than I thought, _boy_. As Hokage, you should know the truth. All ninja exist to be used as tools for the sake of their village. Sacrifice of such tools is a perfectly acceptable loss in the wake of gaining things of strategic value. That is the baleful truth of ninja."

"That's where you're _wrong_!" Naruto shouted in rage. "Ninja aren't tools! We're people too, who can think, and feel, and hurt! That's why I'm going to defeat you! I will shoulder their burden, and break the cycle of hatred!"

Beneath his mask, Tobi smirked as the bait was taken. "Do you truly believe that, boy? Do you believe that the elemental countries care about their individual ninja? About their pain? About their hurt?" He raised his hands mockingly. "Let me enlighten you, to the curse we bear... not as ninjas, but as human beings."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" The Kyuubi container demanded.

"Let's say that you do bring peace to the world – that ninja become obsolete, a thing of the past, as you break the cycle of hatred. Do you truly think that this state of existence will be permanent? _NO_! When you die, and your generation dies, all those who come after will forget your sacrifice. All those who come after will not remember peace. Because all they will desire... is war." Tobi took off his mask, tilting it slightly as he revealed his demonic red Sharingan, looking down on the younger ninja as if a testament to this bloody curse.

"What do you mean? Who would ever _want_ war?"

"You are not as old as I am. Your generation has experienced war, and the toils it brings. This is why you are averse to it, and understand its true horror – that no matter what occurs, everybody loses." Tobi's gaze hardened. "But _I_ understand completely. War is a tool – the quickest tool, the easiest tool, used to satisfy our primal urges. Wars have been fought for all the human failings – for greed, for pride, ideals, jealousy, lust, or even for the sake of it. It is easy to start a war, simply because it's in our nature to hunger for conflict – our brutish, animal origins, that struggle for dominance, for expansion. As long as humans continue to exist... war is inevitable. Ninja may become a thing of the past, but one need not ninja to wage war." He raised his hand out to Naruto, as if in offering. "Do you understand? The Eye of the Moon plan is the only way to bring about true, lasting peace. With your death, peace will be assured."

"Are you kidding me? That wouldn't be peace, that would be a lie!" Naruto growled even as he lowered himself into an attack stance. "Humans would just be puppets for you to control! I won't let you win!"

Tobi simply stood there, seemingly oblivious to Naruto's rising aggression as he continued. "You and I are not so dissimilar. The fate of the Uchiha and Senju clans are inevitably tied, after all. We both bear great burdens – the burdens of bringing peace to the world, just as the First Hokage and I did many years ago. I both loathe and admire Senju Hashirama for his power, but even he with all his might could not have brought true peace." Tobi firmly slid his mask in place, his Uchiha robes flapping in the light breeze. "A long time ago, I told you that all Uchiha are destined to walk the same path of revenge, but revenge manifests itself in many forms. This is my revenge – I will do what he could not. I will bring peace to the world." His Sharingan began to glow ominously, even as his Rinnegan, in his other eye, did the same to match. "As an Uchiha I inherited the eyes of the Sage. With Senju's cells I have also now inherited his body. I will become the next Sage of the Six Paths, and bring peace to the world! Yet unlike him... I will _never _die."

Naruto snarled at the man's clear insanity as his eyes became toad-like and gained a golden hue – the marks of a Senjutsu master, and he charged, two Rasengan forming in his hands.

However the frontal offence was to no avail – the attacks merely phased through Tobi's body before the older ninja whirled around, grabbing him and throwing him away. "Shinra Tensei!" With a pulse of chakra, Naruto was sent flying away as the attack repulsed everything around him with colossal force.

Tobi leapt on top of the statue of Madara, waiting for his opponent to show himself once again. "It seems ironic. It was here that the Uchiha and Senju fought their last battle, and it was here that the Uchiha clan lost their pride – by refusing to help me, they doomed themselves to being Konoha's lapdogs and stagnancy. Once again, our clans fight – and this fight will bring to an end to the cycle that has plagued the Uchiha for so long. Here... I will redeem my failure!"

"Shut it! You talk way too much!" Naruto burst out of the trees, flying through the air with a visible Rasengan glowing brightly in the fading light. "It's always Uchiha this and Uchiha that! _You're _the reason Sasuke did what he did!"

Tobi raised an invisible eyebrow as Naruto attacked once more. "Your attacks are futile. Shinrai Tensei!" Once again, Naruto was blown backwards, tumbling through the air in free fall - before he smirked.

A Naruto clone, hidden from view by the forest leapt upwards with a burst of speed, intercepting Naruto as he grabbed onto his long Hokage coat, slowing him down, before twisting his arm and using the additional velocity to throw him right back at the manipulative shinobi.

Naruto raised his hands in a seal. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" Enhanced by Sage mode, Naruto vanished in a burst of unbelievable speed, his form a blur as he cocked his fist with the intent of smashing the man's face in.

"Blame me all you like..." The attack easily phased through, before Tobi intercepted him with a kick, slamming him to the ground as he leaned forward, increasing the weight on his leg to keep Naruto pinned. "But it's Konoha's fault that Sasuke turned out the way he is. You are even more of a fool than your father, _boy_. You know the truth, but still you refuse to believe it. I am to this day amazed at Itachi's faith in Konoha. For a so-called 'genius', he failed to see the truth – the truth of Konoha's true machinations. The Will of Fire is a lie! A lie to perpetuate unshakable belief in a rotting, disgusting institution! An institution which benefits those at the top! Because of this..."

"RASENGAN!"

Tobi's eyes widened in shock as yet another clone attacked, hidden underwater, driving the Rasengan into his back. It easily burrowed its way through his skin, and such was the intensity, Tobi was thrown off-balance, falling down the waterfall before it exploded, damaging his body further.

Naruto narrowed his gaze, looking down the waterfall as the clone vanished, before he jumped down after him, using his wind element in conjunction with his coat to glide down into a gentle stop on top of the water.

"You..." Tobi's robes were tattered from the powerful attack, as he panted softly. "...Very clever. You goaded me into making physical contact with you before attacking with another hidden clone."

Naruto gave a mischievous smirk. "Correct."

Then his form suddenly vanished.

Tobi's eyes widened. "N-No, it can't -!" He growled in pain as Naruto reappeared in front of him, plunging a kunai straight through Tobi's body. "I can't believe it... you're as fast as _he _was."

"...Yeah." Naruto stated with a hard tone, his form glowing with soft golden flames. The man gave off another sharp bark of pain as the Hokage drove the kunai in deeper. "You know, I've wondered why you don't give up this charade of yours. We all know that you're not the real Madara. It was confirmed with our own eyes when we saw him revived with Edo Tensai. But you know what? I think we would've guessed that sooner or later, because you're nothing at all like him." Naruto twisted the kunai before withdrawing it, kicking him away as the man fell, crumpled to the ground in pain. "We've been gathering data on you for quite a while, Tobi. All you have in your arsenal is that Space-Time jutsu and your Sharingan. Even your use of the Rinnegan is limited in comparison to how Nagato used it!" Naruto pocketed the kunai, dusting himself off. "The real Madara would never have fallen for such an easy trick! He was never so weak that he had to rely completely on using others to fight for him! He was meant to be one of the most powerful Shinobi who ever lived! All you have up your sleeve is your tricks and your words. You've never even shown a Mangekyou Sharingan. Without your Space-Time ninjutsu, Tobi... you're _nothing_."

Coughing in pain, Tobi pulled himself up. The last attack had badly damaged him – his arm was oozing a strange white substance, and he looked like he was struggling to keep himself upright. It seemed to Naruto that it was going to be over soon.

Then suddenly, Tobi began to laugh – full-blown, chilling laughter that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "I commend you, Naruto. It seems, once again, I have underestimated you – heh – you remind me of when I fought your father. But... you are indeed correct." Tobi paused. "I'm nothing like what Madara once was."  
Naruto's eyes widened in shock. This was the first time he had heard Tobi speak of Madara in third person.

"Uchiha Madara was a walking army. None know the true details of the fight between Madara and Hashirama, but it was a grand spectacle to behold. However, it was also one that was very close. Towards the end, it could have gone either way." Tobi shook his head in amazement, totally immersed, as if reliving the battle himself. "In the end, Hashirama lasted that little bit longer. The Uchiha might have the Sage's eyes... but the Senju, the Senju inherited the Sage's body and _will_. When all the jutsu in their arsenal were exhausted, jutsu that could easily lay waste to villages and armies alike, it became a battle of wills. Both nearing the end of their strength, Madara grew desperate. He looked Hashirama directly in the eye... and cast his most powerful genjutsu."

"Tsukuyomi," Naruto muttered under his breath, knowing just how powerful that genjutsu was. In the hands of someone like Uchiha Madara, the strength of it would have been frightening.

"But it was to Madara's shock that Hashirama lasted several entire days' worth in the genjutsu, refusing to give in, by strength of will alone. Then the First Hokage did something truly extraordinary – even without a Sharingan, he broke out of Tsukuyomi. Both surprised and awed, Madara reacted just that split second late as Hashirama enacted the final blow." Tobi closed his eyes in reminiscence. "After all, he possessed the Sage's body... and will." He opened them once more. "But willpower alone is not enough to bring about peace. You are right in saying that I am nowhere near the strength Madara once was. However, Madara and I... are still the same person."

"That's ridiculous!" Naruto yelled. "I saw Madara's body with my own eyes! I saw him come back from the dead! There can't be two of the same person at once!"

Tobi smirked, inclining his head towards Naruto's Kage Bunshin, which hadn't yet dispelled itself. "Can't there?"

Naruto gaped in shock. "N-No way! Then you're..."

Tobi undid the clasps behind his mask. "Madara and I are the same. I am the one who united the Uchiha Clan and fought Senju Hashirama. I am the one who awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan for the first time in the history of the Uchiha." He pulled it away, revealing his face for the first time. "I am the one who gave Nagato his Rinnegan... because it was originally mine."

"Y-You're..." Naruto's eyes widened.

Tobi's face and Madara's were exactly the same. However instead of skin, the other portion of the older man's face was covered in strange, creased white lines and blotches, the colour of which seemed to resemble the white half of Zetsu. He smirked coldly, his Sharingan eye spinning wickedly in its socket, in a manner that Naruto had seen in only one other person – Uchiha Madara.

"A clone?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly, it seemed as if all the clues fell in place. The resurrected Madara had known of Nagato, even though he should have been long dead by then. He had even agreed with Tobi's Eye of the Moon Plan – though, most likely, it was the original Madara's concoction, and Tobi was merely carrying out his work.

"Not quite as crude. After the battle at the Valley of the End, I survived, and managed to obtain some of Senju Hashirama's cells, which I used to extensively prolong my life – but not indefinitely. So in order to avoid death, I separated some of my chakra, using the Rinnegan I had acquired to bring into life this form you see here before you, much like the technique the Sage used to create the moon." Tobi – or rather Madara's – smirk widened cruelly. "In order to control the Juubi however I would inevitably need my full power." He ripped open his Akatsuki robe, revealing an extremely complex seal etched into his skin. "I was saving this till after I had acquired you... but it seems I have no choice, and the chakra of the tailed beasts I have collected will be sufficient for this next jutsu. I must become complete in order to defeat you and bring peace to the world!" He pulled out a scroll and activated it, as Uchiha Madara's corpse appeared in front of him. "Namikaze Naruto! I will show you the full power of Uchiha!" He roared, as his Rinnegan eye began to pulse with power, and he began to make hand seals at a furious, impossible speed. "Yin-Yang Release: Heavenly Sixfold Return!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. _It looks like our intel was incomplete. _He had thought Sage Mode would be up to the task in a direct confrontation, but he would need all his power – perhaps even more against Madara – the same Madara that had fought off the Five Kages with mocking ease, the same Madara who with a _thought_ had summoned a meteor to crash down to Earth. Yet he knew that even if he was vastly stronger than he was now – he would be no match.

A golden aura of flames manifested once more as he accessed more of the Kyuubi's chakra and disappeared in a flash of yellow. "I won't let you complete your jutsu!"

He suddenly reappeared, slamming into a wall of hard light as sinister chakra began pouring out of Tobi's body, chakra so powerful it was even acting as a defensive barrier. He flashed to the left and surged forward again – and again, he bounced off a wall of manifested chakra. "Damn it!" Naruto growled as a chakra arm manifested itself, launching forward with enough force to shatter a man only to bounce off yet again.

To his shock, Madara's corpse began to dissipate into flaking pieces of dark purple light, being absorbed into Tobi's body as a glowing aura manifested itself around the mastermind's body, similar to that of a Tailed Beast. With a whoosh, the chakra aura spiked up violently, an invisible wind whipping around Tobi's body as his face lightened up in a cruel, Uchiha manner, clearly intoxicated by this power.

_W-What incredible chakra... _Naruto could feel himself give a shiver. _And such negative intent... it's like nothing I've ever felt before... _

Throughout his life, Naruto had been outclassed many times before – as a fresh genin against Orochimaru, then later against S-ranked members of Akatsuki. But this was leagues beyond anything he had, and would ever do. He was going to fight, one-on-one against one of the greatest ninjas of all time, the most powerful warrior to have ever been produced by the Uchiha clan, a literal one-man _army, _who had tamed the Kyuubi like a pet.

Uchiha... Madara.

Abruptly, the gush of chakra seemed to stand still for a moment, before exploding in a powerful, hot inferno, sending a tremor throughout the entire forest and river as birds and animals squawked in the distance, unsettled by the sinister quality of the energy. Naruto tensed, his gaze never wavering as he searched the screen of smoke for his enemy.

And soon enough, as the smoke cleared, an ominous, dark figure stood calmly where Tobi had once stood – a figure, all too recognisable.

"M-Madara..." Naruto gasped, and within him, he could sense the Kyuubi growling in hatred at its former master.

He was much like he had been under Kabuto's resurrection jutsu. Dressed in his signature plated red armour with his massive war fan strapped to his back, Madara's face was hard and stoic, though a barely imperceptible, cocky smirk could be seen tugging on the edge of his lips. His long hair spilled over into a fringe, covering his right eye, but in his left eye, the Rinnegan gleamed wickedly and coldly, pulsing with eerie power.

Madara looked down at his new body, flexing his hands experimentally, before giving a low chuckle of amusement. "So... I have returned." He turned to look at Naruto, his intense gaze reminiscent of the manner one would look at an insignificant insect. "Now... this battle is pointless. The outcome has already been decided – surrender yourself, to spare me the trivial irritation of your resistance."

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted heatedly, pointing a finger at him threateningly. "I don't care if you're ten times or a hundred times more powerful than me! I'll kick your ass and send you back to the afterlife! Believe it!"

To his surprise, Madara began to laugh, harshly and with a pang of venom. "You remind me of _him_. Everybody saw him as a great hero – everybody looked up to him, even those of my own blood, as if he were the Sage himself. And he did possess an indomitable will and an unquenchable fire."

_He... he's talking about the First Hokage, isn't he? _Naruto realised.

"But there were traits of his that I never possessed. I commanded, yes, but I commanded by fear, by awe, by the force of my words and the harshness of my logic. I could never sway people as he did – he invoked blind, almost religious faith." His face turned into an ugly sneer. "That was when I saw the truth. Of not just ninja, but of all people. Humans are made to _serve_. We speak of freedom and complain, but the truth is, we cannot live without institution governing our hateful hearts. The irony is amusing – building a prison for humanity, with our own hands." He narrowed his gaze. "Namikaze Naruto, this is not merely a matter of pride as ninja. This is the fate of humanity at stake. We have a chance to end not just the curse of hatred for the ninja... but intrude into God's territory, and make change to the human heart. Are you so blind that you cannot see that?"

Naruto paused. "Maybe you do have a point about people's hearts. They can be blind, and hateful, and despairing." He looked up with fresh determination. "But the only way people are going to truly change is if they change themselves! You can't decide for them whether they can change! And you make people out like they're idiots! They can think for themselves! They're not as blind as you claim!"  
"Foolish boy! Men are worthless, lazy creatures, content in their own complacency and perfectly happy to give away their freedom! They are selfish, and it is that selfishness that leads to hate, to war!" Madara shouted in fury. "For generations, the Uchiha have known of this. We have struggled, bled, hurt, to rid ourselves of this affliction, to condition ourselves to the rigours of the real world and to bear the burden of possessing the Heavenly Eyes of the Sage! That is why it is an Uchiha who should rule!" He raised his hands, his eyes distant. "I will create a perfect world without need for ninja! I will intrude into God's realm and change humanity, so they will be content with what they have, without hatred, without jealousy, without pride!"  
"Then I will stop you, even if it kills me!" Naruto growled, lowering himself to attack once more. "I hate your stupid Uchiha pride! You think that just 'cos you have the Sharingan, you can do whatever you want! It's because of your thinking that Sasuke was so obsessed with revenge!"

"I can see I will not persuade you. If you wish to fight..." His Rinnegan eye receded, revealing the sinister red of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Then, come!"

With blinding speed, Naruto made the first move, a literally golden streak as he exploded from the ground, kicking up dust and dirt in his wake - Madara narrowed his eyes as his Sharingan tracked his movement, and he leapt up and raised his hand, a narrow tree trunk shooting out of it towards the Hokage who easily altered course and dodged, bouncing off the ground before launching forward again, chakra tails manifesting around him as he shot his arm forward in a punch that could easily shatter boulders.

Madara smirked as he easily dodged the punch, and twisted his body, nimbly evading the tails that suddenly extended in multiple directions in an attempt to strike him. "Such simple techniques will not work on me. You seem to think I am a novice in using my Sharingan. I am well aware that your chakra tails act individually based on your attacking intent."

"Heh. I'm just getting warmed up!" Naruto leapt, vanishing in a burst of yellow before the fight resumed once more.

It was truly a battle of titans. Naruto wasn't called the 'Orange Spark' for nothing – he was the fastest ninja in the world, with a speed comparable to his father. However Madara had the advantage of the Sharingan, allowing him to predict Naruto's movements, and as one who had mastered it to its utmost extent, he was more than able to keep up as the two traded blows at a furious pace.

_This battle is rapidly growing pointless. _Madara swiftly dodged another punch, his Mangekyou Sharingan easily detecting where the Hokage would strike from next.

Naruto had quickly come to the same realisation as he abruptly stopped in mid-air, flipping forward. _We're too evenly matched – even though he's not as fast as I am he has the Sharingan, and he doesn't look like he's tiring either. _He raised a finger, two small tendrils of chakra sprouting out as he rapidly formed a miniature Rasenshuriken – even as his chakra tails began to quickly generate multiple Rasengan behind him.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto threw the small spinning disc, and even as Madara moved to dodge – in a burst of light, he had surged around behind the Uchiha patriarch, his chakra tails sprouting forward and drilling the Rasengan attacks towards him.

Madara's right eye began bleeding. "_Amaterasu!" _Black flames spouted forth, easily burning through Naruto's attacks as Madara turned his head, the flames appearing wherever he directed his gaze in his attempt to catch the fast shinobi.

However Naruto did not even bat an eyelid, nor did he slow down as he nimbly evaded the flames, streaking forward again. "Oodama Rasengan!" He shouted as a monstrous ball of purple chakra formed, infused with the Kyuubi's energies.

Madara smirked as he leapt backwards and dodged the hit, landing on top of the water. "Your movements are too linear. I can keep up with you easily," he taunted.

The Uchiha barely had time to finish his sentence before two of Naruto's clones burst out of the water beneath him. "Rasengan!" They shouted as they drove their attacks into Madara's body – the man gasped in shock at the seemingly successful strike as he stumbled forward... only for there to be a puff of smoke before a log sunk into the river, being carried along by the current down the waterfall.

"That wasn't a bad move."

Naruto whirled around to see Madara gazing at him coolly, regarding him with his sinister Mangekyou Sharingan.

"To even last this long against me in direct combat – you are worthy of being called Hokage of Konoha," the Uchiha complimented. "However, I am finished toying with you."  
"Good, because I'm going to get serious now as well." Naruto gave the man a foxy smirk as he bent his knees slightly, watching carefully as he planned his next move. _I'm going to need to go all-out for this one. Kurama, are you ready? _He mentally asked the demon within him.

He swiftly got an affirmative. _**It's time to end this.** _Kurama answered back with resolve.

With that, Naruto grinned as he mentally released the seal, merging his chakra and the Kyuubi's.

Madara raised an eyebrow as Naruto's visible chakra skyrocketed, glowing with bright light as the silhouette of the Kyuubi manifested itself around him, solidifying into a translucent shape that was easily recognisable as the Kyuubi Kitsune, closing his eyes in thought. "To think that this is the power of just one jinchuriki. When I have fused all of the bijuu together..." his eyes snapped open, the Mangekyou Sharingan glowing sinisterly before shifting back to the cold swirling purple of the Rinnegan. "...I will create a world even greater than the one the Sage left behind! _Susanoo!" _

Having used it so much in his former life, Madara's Susanoo activated in an instant as the area around him was completely blown away from the shockwave. The glowing, beast-like warrior manifested in a blaze of chakra, and its sheer size easily rivalled that of the Kyuubi's shroud even as it raised its sword in a guarded stance warily, ready to protect its master.

From within the shroud of the Kyuubi, Naruto narrowed his eyes before surging forward, a black ball forming in his hand as the true battle begun.

Trees of monstrous size began to form in the ground from Madara's Mokuton, moving forward with the intent to somehow ensnare and suppress the Kyuubi's chakra but Naruto wasn't an idiot. Even with the Kyuubi shroud, he was easily able to dodge the trees as he progressively moved forward, the black ball in his hand growing larger and larger as more of the Kyuubi's chakra was sucked into it. "I'll end this with a single blow!"

"Only if you can!" Madara roared as the black flames of Amaterasu suddenly appeared – amplified by Susanoo, it travelled forward with a whoosh at incredible speed. "I won't let your foolish optimism destroy us all!" His eyes widened in shock as Naruto did a spin, whipping the flames away with a gust of powerful wind._ Impossible! Amaterasu was stopped that easily? _

Several Shadow Clones appeared on Naruto's flanks with Sage Mode active as they raised their hands, the whirring screech of multiple Rasenshurikens drowning out the sounds of the storm gathering overhead.

_If they all attack at once, the sheer number could be enough to leave myself open... _Madara narrowed his eyes as the Shadow Clones leapt in front of Naruto, charging in head-on before raising his hands.

"Rasenshuriken!"

Even before the clones made the move to throw, Madara's Susanoo gave an unearthly bellow and lunged with its blade, and in one fast swoop cleaved through all of the Shadow Clones, causing them to explode in puffs of smoke. So many were the Clones that the volume of the smoke was enough to obscure Madara's vision as he looked on warily, stretching out his senses – before suddenly spinning around, raising his hands as a swirling vortex began emanating from his palms. "You'll need to do better than that," he stated as Naruto's attack was easily absorbed.

_So it's just as I thought... his chakra absorbing technique extends to Bijuu chakra as well. _Naruto smirked as he retreated behind the temporary smokescreen, which was large enough to hide even the swirling Kyuubi shroud around him. _It's time to move..._

"This battle is steadily becoming boring," Madara commented as he crossed his arms in an arrogant posture, waiting for the Kyuubi brat to make the next move. "Is that all you have to show me?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto burst through the smoke, charging forward in a brazen manoeuvre even as Madara's Susanoo raised its sword, deflecting the attack. The Susanoo was quickly forced on the defensive as Naruto pressed forward, his shroud giving a roar as it used its tails to continue on the offensive, each attack so powerful it created a tremor that rocked the earth.

_Marvellous... even now, the power of my former pet amazes me. _Madara grunted as he staggered back, his Susanoo reeling from a particularly powerful blow. In a direct confrontation, it was to the Uchiha's shock that the Kyuubi was even stronger than his Susanoo, and, if if continued to sustain such damage, it would surely break. He had severely underestimated the boy's determination.

Madara raised his hand, activating his Wood Release as trees suddenly shot out of the ground – so surprised was Naruto that he had barely any time to react before the branches ensnared him, wrapping around him tightly to ensure he wouldn't escape.

"This has been an impressive display of your power, but know this. Despite how strong you are, I only acknowledge one man as my superior. Surrender because your efforts are futile."

Naruto snarled. "Give up..." Suddenly the Kyuubi vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing a Shadow Clone that gave him a smirk before vanishing as well.

_Kawarimi! Then that means..._

Madara whirled around with incredible speed, reflexes born of an entire lifetime of war, raising his hand as he used his Rinnegan to absorb the surprise Rasenshuriken. "Even now this is meaningless! You cannot defeat me!"

"...On trying to make me give up!" The real Naruto suddenly appeared behind him, a glowing black ball of energy in his hand as he thrust forward – and this time, Madara was fractionally too slow to stop it.

"ARGHHH!" The full power of the Kyuubi's chakra, balanced perfectly between Yin and Yang energies, exploded immediately on contact – it was so powerful it easily blew through Madara's Susanoo, drilling through it until it reached the Uchiha within.

Naruto covered his eyes as he leapt back before a searing flash of light occurred, accompanied by the inevitable shockwave of such an attack. There was no possibility – none at all that Madara had survived that attack. He had planned it perfectly so he would end him in one move.

Which was why Naruto was caught completely off-guard when several branches shot out of the smoke, ensnaring him even as his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"That was an impressive attack."

A massive tree, one that easily dwarfed the waterfall, appeared out of the smoke. Suddenly, it cracked open as Madara appeared out of it.

Even despite the defense Madara had been wounded in the explosion, and he was panting from the effort of creating a barrier sufficient enough to stop a Tailed-Beast Rasengan. Much of his armour had been badly cracked and in some places completely shattered.

Naruto coughed, as the shroud of the Kyuubi faded, siphoned away by the power of the Wood Release, utilised to its fullest extent. _Damn it... I put all I had on this plan! _

"It seems that you are finished," Madara noted, an imperceptible smirk forming on his face. "It is done... the plan that I had formed from even before the battle at the Valley of the End... it is finally complete." He raised his head to the sky. "And I will make the world how I see fit."

To think... all the sacrifices he had made. His clan, his friends, his very life, not to mention hundreds of thousands of people. But with the subjugation of the Kyuubi, it was finally coming true. The very dream he had possessed from the moment he took control of the Uchiha clan, to rule over the world and remake it anew. And now...

SLASH!

Madara gasped, spitting out blood as he looked down, his face white. A sword, crackling with lightning, had just gone straight through his heart. "N-No! This can't be!"

Sasuke withdrew his weapon, his face impassive. "To think that someone like you remade the Uchiha Clan... its _disgusting._" He stated, turning away.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
"Saving your ass, dobe," Sasuke stated with a small, unseen smile. "You always have to try play the hero, don't you?"  
Madara whirled around in fury, his Rinnegan eyes receding back to the Sharingan as his life was ebbing away. "Traitor to your own blood! Do you know what you've done?" He roared. To think – he had been _this _close to success, yet all because of a brief lapse in concentration...

"I know exactly what I've done. It's people like you who disgust me the most... like Orochimaru, you have no regard for human life." Sasuke's eyes hardened. "And to think you care about clan bonds is a lie – so don't try that with me. Even the life of my brother was no more than a plaything to you."

"You short-sighted fools..." Madara growled as he began to feel light-headed from the blood loss. Now that he had re-absorbed Tobi, there was no guarantee of resurrection this time – he would stay dead if he died. The elder Uchiha cursed. _To think that all of this was lost because of a rookie mistake..._

But Madara was not going to let anything stop him. He had even conquered death – a wound like this was trifling in comparison. His plan would succeed – whether anyone liked it or not.

Focusing his chakra, Madara activated his Mangekyou Sharingan as it gave off a sinister glow. "You are fools to think that even stabbing me through the heart would stop me. I am Uchiha Madara, wielder of the Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, possessor of the Senju bloodline and legacy of the Sage of the Six Paths! I will succeed where all others have failed! I will end this Curse of Hatred!" He smirked. "Whether in the present or the future. _Kamui!_"

The air around Madara's body began to distort as he activated the technique, warping the very fabric of reality itself, as the ninja began dissolving, his form crumpling and folding into the vortex until there was nothing left.

-M-

Privet Drive was a suburb like many other suburbs of its kind in the country – each house was filled with plain, middle-class residents, with plain, middle-class lives. Very rarely did things out of the ordinary occur.

However there would be nothing to fill the gossip wheel of the suburb this time, as many of its residents were asleep – meaning that, as the air in the garden of an elder couple began to ripple and twist, a vortex forming, a powerful ninja would find that his entry into the far future was, thankfully, not one that would create a spectacle.

Madara grunted as he was ungracefully deposited on the ground, his Sharingan deactivating to conserve chakra once he had seen that there were no potential threats.

_So this is the future... _the man mused as he stood up, ignoring the severe pain from his fatal wound. Out of all the options he had, this one seemed best. A Mangekyou technique like Kamui could be unpredictable, even fatal if not performed correctly on the user himself as it was not originally a method of transport. However now that he possessed his original body he couldn't access his Space-Time techniques through his Tobi clone without separating once more, as they were specific to that body – he had created the clone with his Rinnegan, after all.

Even with his skill, it seemed that he had somehow flung himself into a world completely different from the one he had originally come from, and it was hard to tell exactly where he had travelled. Was this the world of another dimension? Or was this the far future?

Madara suddenly staggered forward, feeling his vision going hazy as he suppressed the urge to cough. His time was running short – he would have to figure out what to do next, and quickly.

Leaping onto the roof of a nearby house, Madara blended easily into the shadows even as his eyes adjusted rapidly to the light. He could see a strangely garbed man walking calmly across the road, and Madara moved forward, leaping to the next rooftop for a better view – and obscured by shadows, he was virtually invisible.

The man was rummaging around in his cloak, a horrid purple one, before producing a silver lighter. He flicked it open and held it into the air, before clicking it – to Madara's surprise, the street lamp closest to him gave a little pop before flickering to darkness.

_That wasn't a jutsu. _Madara began to feel a little bit of confusion – he wondered exactly how far he had thrown himself into the future, or if this was even the future of his world, at all. If ninjutsu did not exist here, it seemed plausible that they had found some way of compensating.

The man click the device twelve more times, until the rest of the lamps flickered off and the street was now bathed in pitch-black darkness, which suited Madara perfectly – as still as he was at the moment, even without his Sharingan, he could see everything as clearly as daylight.

Suddenly the man spoke, in a language Madara was completely unfamiliar with as he frowned – he had been all over the Elemental Countries, and he had never heard a language like it.

Another sharp burst of pain caused Madara to nearly cough out of reflex, but he quickly overcame the urge through his years of training, clamping a hand over his mouth. He could literally feel his life ebbing away from him, and knew that this body would not be long for the world. Still, through force of will he pushed himself to keep going, at least until he could find an opportunity to heal himself.

A metallic roar brought Madara's attention back on the scene playing out in front of him. He watched as an extremely large man burst through the clouds, navigating his way down onto the street in a metal contraption. He had seen similar machines before in the Land of Iron, so this did not particularly perk his interest. No, Madara was more interested in the small bundle in the large man's hands – a bundle that looked suspiciously liked the form of a baby, as a new plan formed in his mind.

In his natural lifetime, Madara had seen many wondrous jutsu, as well as many that were downright horrific – and since his life had been greatly prolonged by Senju's cells, he had seen and copied so many all over the world that he could safely say that he had come close to achieving what Orochimaru had aspired to do. What was ironic that he would be performing a technique similar in some respects to Orochimaru's essence transfer... but also vitally different and unique at the same time.

Madara was a little curious as to why the old man left the infant outside a house before the group of them disappeared, but he would have his answers soon enough. He leapt into the air, landing gracefully in front of the basket of the infant, who was still sleeping quietly as the elder Uchiha contemplated his visage.

The boy possessed an unusually distinct and raw lightning scar – the first sign that the boy was special in some way, as even without his Sharingan active Madara could sense the strange energy circulating around it. Kneeling over the basket, Madara pulled up the baby's shirt, brushing his hand over its stomach as he drew on his chakra for one last jutsu, his Rinnegan flaring to life.

When he had awakened his Rinnegan, Madara had strove to learn everything he could about its abilities through self-experimentation and hearsay. Much of what he had been learnt had been taught to Nagato – but not all. As a ninja, Madara had to keep some advantages for himself.

Madara smirked. This technique was one of the most powerful in existence, similar but more powerful than Izanagi and close to the original technique the Sage himself had used to split the Ten-Tails into nine different beasts. He had only previously used it once, to create a clone of himself with unique abilities, but now he would use it once more – and considering the amount of chakra the technique required, it would probably be fatal if performed incorrectly.

Madara went through the hand-seals, his Rinnegan activating as the boundaries between the real and the imagined were separated. His body began to glow dimly at first, before there was a _whoosh_ and his sinister chakra burst to life around him in a bright aura. He placed his hand on the infant's tummy, as the boy's own natural chakra flared up in response, glowing a soft blue around him. "_Izanami," _he murmured the name of Izanagi's more powerful counterpart technique as his body suddenly became incorporeal, phasing into the baby's like a ghost as their chakra began to merge and his physical body vanished like it had never existed. This lasted for a brief second before the merge was complete, no apparent sign the elder Uchiha had ever existed or even set foot in this world...

Apart from a brief moment, where the baby's eyes flashed red.

-M-

A/N: Alright, before anyone flames me for posting yet another story up, this one has been bugging me for a while. We've yet to see a Harry with a Sharingan where he is truly manipulative and villainous, with clear signs of megalomania.

I nearly gave up on it, given how fast the Naruto series is changing. We don't know who or what Tobi is, and this is just something I quickly conjured up, not really a theory, just something as a plot device really, and it will remained unchanged even if Naruto reveals different.

To clarify some things:

-Harry will only possess conventional jutsu. That's right, no Madara meteor-spamming hax for him.

-He won't have a Mangekyou Sharingan or a Rinnegan. Tobi never needed the Mangekyou and he was able to control Kyuubi even without one, proving that skill trumps pure power any day (he was even able to dispel Amaterasu). Normal Sharingan is just as good.

-Harry will mostly be like Tobi – manipulative and cunning, working behind the scenes. Madara as we've seen so far in the manga is practically godlike considering at the moment in the series he's simply toying with the Five Kages despite their best efforts to beat him. Giving Harry Madara's level of power is too much since he could destroy the magical world easily in one chapter. And considering that Kishimoto is probably going to give Madara even MORE badass jutsu in the manga...

-We've never seen the true details of Space-Time migration, so I've made it that it's specific to Tobi since Madara created the clone with his Rinnegan. The technique itself is more than adequate for Harry's purposes if you factor in the addition of genjutsu.

-Madara doesn't care about magic since to him it's simply a weak way of compensating for chakra. To fit with this backstory, chakra trumps magic in most circumstances, bar a few techniques such as Legilimency (which will definitely take him by surprise). In order to compensate – again, Harry will be manipulative, not flashy. His primary techniques will be his Space-Time migration and his genjutsu (though he will be more than capable of using his flashy techniques, these detract from his purpose).


End file.
